The Demon and the Beauty
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Belle trades her life to free her father from the mysterious demon the Kyuubi. Belle finds herself forming a bond with the demon to survive, but when he starts to show shades of his former identity something more forms.
1. The Trade

The Demon and the Beauty  
>0<br>Naruto x Belle

0  
>Author's Note<br>0

Another Kyuubi16 spin on another Disney classic.  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

She had came from a small and simple peasant town. Spending her entire life there and to this day she never felt like she belonged. She was the odd one out, yet, the topic of discussion of wondering eyes and hushed whispers.

She was the odd girl, the one that liked to read and think. She was the one most people wondered why she wasn't getting married and barring children. A few days ago the young woman's father went off to the fair, hoping that his newest invention would get patented and they would be able to move up in life. Reading, was the young woman's joy and escaped as she dreamed about being more then the limited role the small home town tried to push on her. More then the meadevil mid-set of the village's most beloved member Gaston. He who was nothing more then an assortment of muscles with little less then nothing in his head besides dreams of grandeur and self-satisfaction.

Becoming Madam Gaston was not what the young woman had in mind. So when her father's horse Phillipe returned, frightened out of his mind and without her father the young woman got dressed, sattle up the horse, and went on her way to find him. Whatever happened had frightened the poor horse as the young woman never had so much trouble convincing the horse to do anything before.

She questioned on the way to where the horse took her and why the fair location's would take a traveler through such dark and dank looking woods? The trees looked like some sort of nightmarish caricature that only demons out of stories that children were often told to be scared into proper behavior could hope to match. In fact there were rumors of some sort of demon...a monstrous creature so threatening and frightening that people told stories about how the creature even manage to kill the previous monster of the woods which itself was only known as a Beast. Even a beast was just a creature of this world while a demon was a hellish monster that invaded the depths of the human mind and dragged their sinful souls to hell for eternal torment.

Though the young woman was not superstitious so these old fairy tales meant little to the young woman as she explored the foggy forest for her father. Her worry for him growing more and more as her throat had long since grown dry for calling for him. Even if it wasn't she wouldn't dare call in this dark forest where any matter of creature like wolves could hear her and mistake her for dinner.

Finally after what felt like hours of going through a circle the young woman finally came across a large castle, a menacing dark structure basked in the mist and a feeling of dread that would leave most breathless. ''Papa!" the young woman's voice echoed as she left the forest outside, inside the gates as she explored the castle. The doors were unlocked so the young woman didn't think it would hurt. Maybe the owner of the castle had seen her father and could tell her if he had come around.

The ominous light of the moan glowed through the stained glass windows and lit her path. Alcoves and stairways were further lighten by flaming torches which meant someone had been around to tend to the castle, but that would say otherwise due to all the cobwebs she had to go through. Webs had clung to her common dressings, a white shirt underneath a blue dress with, a white apron and black shoes. She had long flowing brown hair that reached to her lower back not to mention she had fair skin and was all around a beautiful young woman. ''Papa!'' her voiced continued to echo through the castle, finding herself impressed, gazing around the domain. The hallways were quite and it unnerved her; a castle of this size surely she should have run into a servant, a maid that might have heard her voice but no one.

Finally the faint echo of a voice followed by coughing drawn the young woman down a long expanse of stairs to a dark cellar of sorts. No, the bars were in fact that of a dungeon.

"Belle!" the portly old man with white hair gasped in surprised as he went into another fit of coughs.

''Papa!'' the young woman, Belle gasped as she went over to him where he was locked in a small cell in the far corner of the room.

"Belle! What are you doing here? You must leave! Now! " he tried to warn her as a chilled breath cloud echoed from his mouth. He was cold and tired.

"You're freezing," she whispered. "I have to get you out of here. Who did this to you!" she demanded as she helplessly tried to pry on the rod of the cell to no avail. A loud slam caused her to jump into surprise along with the echoing slam of brute force that opened the door.

**''Who are you? And why are you in this castle?'**' the voice was dark, inhuman and angry as the faint outline of a figure that couldn't be made out.

"I-I came to find my father. He was gone for so long, I feared the worst and…you have to let him go! Why are you doing this? Please! Release, release him," she begged she clutched her father's hand tightly.

**''Your father trespassed into this property and is now my prisoner. He ignored the warnings and now he pays the price.''**

"Who are you?" Belle asked, trying to get a glimpse at the figure's face only for him to move.

"**The man who inherited the castle, it's master, and you don't belong here! Leave now before I decide to imprison you as well.''**

"But sir, please, he is old and sick, he can't stay here, he'll die," she pleaded with utter desperation. Her father was sick and not the most fit of men making him becoming ill all the more serious.

**''That is not my concern! Go now before I change my mind!'' **the person said as he turned to move.

"Wait!" she called out to him as the man paused. "Take me instead,"it came out almost as a whisper as she tried one last tactic.

**''You would exchange your life for his?''**

"Belle! No! Don't do this! I am an old man, I've lived my life. Yours is only starting, don't throw it away for me, I won't let you!" her father protested desperately. "Belle, my darling, please, I love you, I beg of you, do not do this."

**''You are a foolish girl! Have you no idea what you're subjecting yourself too? I am a demon. I am cursed with uncontrollable desires. The desire to kill, to feed, and to...do you really want to submit yourself to that? Risk what I could do to you?'' **all the time his slitted, menacing red eyes had focused on her. ''**Can you bare to be around this?''** he stepped into the light revealing himself. He was some sort of creature akin to a fox, bipedal with large sharp teeth, his entire body covered in orange fur with hints of white fur sticking out of his pale blue button up shirt. A large black cloaking enshrouded most of his form with the exception of several tails that laid to the side of his legs.

Belle took one last look before her frail father who was coughing up a storm before less out a choked, ''Yes.'' realizing that her life was as good as over. Now she was the prisoner of this thing...this demon.

**''Come here girl!'' **the way he said it could not be taken in anyway then a command.

''Belle no!'' her father weakly called out to her.

The creature walked forward until he was a few inches in front of Belle who was doing her best not to tremble in front of the creature. She had read that many wild animals could sense fear and would attack to protect themselves, but how do you not offend or set off a demon? His eyes focused on her as he seemed to study her face, poking about as his snout nearly brushed against her skin. She had to suppress a shutter as he sniffed her. He went about inspecting her up and down, trailing around her as he inspected her form.

With his hand clutched her face Belle almost gasped. His fur itched her chin and his claws threaten to cut her face. He forcibly turned her face to the left and right before he left her face go and took up her hand, inspecting it. ''**You're a bit of a dainty one! Though you lack the smell of countless nauseating perfumes and lotions**.'' the creature let out a growl. ''**Very well...your life is mine now. Once I free your father there is no going back!'' **the demon said as he took out a ring out keys. He then unlocked the door.

Belle nodded sadly as the demon released her father from his steel confines. Her father stood abruptly, moving towards her as he embraced her, tears in his eyes.  
><strong>''You have 60 seconds...make it count.''<strong>

60 seconds...that was all she was given and it was hardly enough time to say good bye. In fact the minute passed by in a moment as her father was dragged away from her. When the full validity of the situation set in Belle dropped to her knees and sobbed. She wasn't sure how much time had passed as grief wracked her body. However long it passed the demon only returned when the tears stopped falling.

''**Your name is Belle is it not?'' **the demon asked as the frightened young woman nodded. **''I'm not a native of this land. I learned this language in order...it doesn't matter.'' **he hastily changed the subject.

''Beauty...it means Beauty.'' she said as she used her thumb to wipe the tears from her cheeks. ''W-What about you? Do you have a name?''

The question seemed to left the creature momentarily awestruck.**''Name...to you and the rest I am nothing more then a story...a demon. I became what everyone assured as a child I would be. I am simply the Kyuubi. Now come girl; I'll show you where you will be staying and explain what I expect. You will do well to listen and not much else.''**

''I'm not a child you know!'' Belle challenged, unlike most of the young girls in her village, especially the blonde trio who hardly had a thought in their head she had a bit of fire. Though this bit of courage soon turned out not to be her ally at time.

The demon spun and lashed out, Belle fell to the ground and clutched her cheek in pain as tears threaten to fall from her still puffy eyes once more. Three cuts were on her cheek as small droplets of blood fell from the demon's claws onto the ground.

''**Fool! Don't challenge a demon! I warned you before about my moods! If you boil my blood I could kill you before I regain my sense of self. Now get up before I decide to leave you in here. NOW!''**

Belle jumped in response to the ill-tempered demon's command. Her stomach felt uneasy, she felt she was going to loose her stomach contents but somehow managed to will herself not to in fear the demon, the Kyuubi would end her life. Belle wordlessly followed the Kyuubi as her fingers came a rest on her cheek. She then began to wonder how she was going to survive her imprisonment by the demon.

0  
>Chapter End<br>0

As you all know Kyuubi16 is about three things. Smut, Humor, and Darkness. Take a pick how much of which will be in this fic. While Naruto will be darker then Beast was at times he will have his moments of lighter as he developed a relationship with Belle in a more intimate and longer developed relationship with Belle. Any before anyone asks yes many of Naruto's friends will be objects and animals so don't ask. And yes there will be minor connections to Naruto manga as well.


	2. Settling into the Castle

The Demon and the Beauty  
>0<br>Naruto x Belle

0  
>Author's Note<br>0

Another Kyuubi16 spin on another Disney classic.  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

Despite the fact that she slept in a huge four poster bed covered in rich linens and thick pillows Belle had not slept well at all. The fact her father was free from harm brought her some comfort, but there was still concern about his health. The light of dawn shined through her large window that illuminated the thick mahogany dressers and other furniture with intricate designs and carvings. She finally set her sights on a beautiful light dressing gown that the daughter of a rich family would wear with white and gold trimmings, not to mention a pair of pearl white shoes.

Suddenly the door opened and startled Belle jerked back slightly and was caught off guard by what she saw. It was a rather large fox carrying a tray of food on its back. Using its tail it balanced the tray of food off its back and placed it on the dresser. The tray contained Eggs, several strips of bacon, two buttered toasts, grits, ham with a cup of orange juice. **''Your breakfast is served my lady.'**' the fox said with a graceful bow. It was about the size of a large dark horse with clean and well kept looking fur wearing rectangular frame glasses and a large, fluffy tail with a white tip.

Belle was still a bit startled, still trying to wrap her head around everything that was happening. ''W-Who are you?''  
><strong><br>''One of the master's servants. Just a humble fox spirit.'' **the fox answered and sat down as he sized the girl up. **''Such a pretty young girl.'' **the fox shook its head. ''**It's awfully close to mating season young lady so you best be careful of arousing the master's interest.'' **the fox remarked as Belle went pale as a mixture of shock and nausea filled her features at what the fox was suggesting.

She wanted to say something, trying to put the thoughts out of her mind but the demon hinted at the possibility last night. Belle couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach at the thoughts of being used as some toy by the beast.

''**I suggest you get to know the master and warm up to the idea. It'll make things less difficult down the line.'' **the fox remarked as a sympathetic look formed on the vulpine's face.

''How long?'' Belle timidly asked, after much consideration Belle figured she would want to know the exact date of that time and mentally prepare for it, than having it suddenly sprung on her.  
><strong><br>''A couple of weeks more or less my dear child,''** he replied and used the edge of his paw to adjust his glasses. ''**I take it you're an untouched Maiden?''**

Belle hesitated for a moment before nodding. She never really thought about such things as unlike most of the girls of her village who only cared about looking pretty and getting married Belle always wanted to do more with her life. The fact that she liked to read and think made her a bit of a social pariah with the fact that her beauty made it okay and that people could overlook what they thought were flaws.

**''I know this is rather crude of me to say, but I suggest offering yourself up to the young master before then.'' **he remarked as he took notice of Belle's look of disgust. Whether it was at the prospect, Naruto's appearance, or some other factor he was unaware of. ''**Since you're human your body is rather fragile in comparison to the master's and if you set him off there is no guarantee he won't kill you. I know the prospect disgusts and frightens you, but I'm afraid life isn't a fairy tale where everything magically works out. The sooner you accept your new role the better. If you need me just ring that bell,**'' he said, using his tail to point to a bell on the dresser. It was a quaint little golden bell that shined quite magnificently despite its old, worn out handle.

''**My name is Lumus by the way. I suggest you eat, bathe, and get dressed. The master usually likes to sleep in during the weekends, but something tells me he is going to take today to inform you what he expects of you.'' **Lumus informed her, giving her one last sad, sympathetic smile as he left the room so Belle could go about her business.

It took some time for Belle's Nausea to subside as hunger soon worked through. As Belle ate the breakfast she began reminiscing about her life back in the village and the homesickness set in again. She missed brushing Phillipe's rather shaggy mane, how her father's inventions would usually sputter out of control and cause some chaos before he finally tuned it, and she was even beginning to miss the empty headed thoughts of the triplets that fawned over the village's heartthrob Gaston. Though those thoughts soon come to cease when the demon's monstrous roar echoed through the castle causing a pit of dread to fill Belle's being and the fact that sooner or later she was going to be at that being's cruel mercy and that there was probably little to no chance to avoid that fate.


	3. The Demon Opens up

The Demon and the Beauty  
>0<br>Naruto x Belle  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

''Did you sleep well?'' he asked in a rather flat tone.

Belle was startled for a moment, still rather uncomfortable and fearful of the demon. She hesitantly nodded as the creature closed his eyes and began softly breathing. She watched with a silent gaze as he went quite.

''You may refer to me as Uzumaki-san from now on.'' the demon suddenly said again. ''I'm sure you've been considering how to escape this castle,'' he began as he looked up at her, his cold eyes sending a shiver through her soul. ''...I wouldn't recommend it. I have guard dogs trained to kill on sight. There is also the servants who once you leave the room keep the utmost watch on your every movement.'' he said as he watched a downcast look form on her face. ''If you have something you want to ask then do so now!''

''Will I simply just waste away? What am I suppose to do in my solitude?'' surely he wasn't going to have her stashed away like some trophy? Could a being who could have had her at his mercy the moment she became his prisoner be so cruel as to now enact his intentions?

''What do you like to do?'' he asked, surprising the woman quite a bit with the question. For a moment he watched her eyes drifted to the book under her arm. Either she was surprised that he could read or that the demon would have such things in his possession. ''It appears you have intellect to go along with that beauty. I don't care if you read," he said suddenly.

She gave him a startled expression."Y-You don't?" 

He shook his head. "Your reading is of no concern to me. You can read all you want.''

Her heart leapt. "You…don't have a problem with a woman reading?" she asked hesitantly.

He looked like he might roll his eyes. "I care little about foolish gender stereotypes," he said evenly. ''No. Nor should anyone else. There is no sense to prohibiting a woman from reading," he spoke the fact like it was plainly obvious.

She was a bit relieved that she wouldn't be thought as an invalid like some of the villagers did. They thought her queer (1) for her interest in reading instead of child bearing.

''Then I'll have the servants bring you some books.'' he said before dismissing her back to her room. Sure enough a small collection of books soon filled the room. Many old, dust having collected on them with the binds have worn out through time. For the next two days Belle's time was filled with seclusion. When she wasn't reading she doodled, having found paper scraps and writing utensils.  
><em><br>'You're presence here hasn't been altogether disagreeable.' _that one night at dinner the sudden comment cut her off guard.

''Is why...is why you keep...'' she couldn't even form the words. Fear forming at the pit of her stomach at the thought she was inviting the suggestion onto herself.

''Not explicitly...'' he answered, his voice softening for the first time since Belle had met the demon. ''Though your presence adds a little flavor to this dreary old place. I wasn't always in the form you currently see before you. Let's just say that omniscient beings have little patience or humors.'' he cryptically answered. ''A fair flower like yourself without a doubt has stir some talk in your village about your discussion.'' he spoke as a charming smile formed on his face.

Belle remained silent, unsure how to take his comment as a slight blush rose on her cheeks. ''Come...'' he beckoned, and Belle followed after some hesitation. She watched with curiosity as she watched various animals used their body parts to clean or arrange things in the castle. Two additional foxes, neither Belle recognized her setting up the table. The meal was nice, consisting of a weird soup like substance that Uzumaki referred to as Ramen. ''Lumus, he spoke to you about the situation, didn't he?'' he asked as Belle's wooden nearly dropped out of her hand, clanking against the side of the bowl. He saw the unease form on her face. ''I will be leaving for a few days on business. During that time my servants will tend to you.'' he as Belle looked up at him in surprise. ''There is no point sugar coating this are a prisoner, this castle is your prison, but I am not going to needlessly abuse you so to speak. All you need to know is you have a purpose here that hopefully you can fulfill. Once that purpose is fulfilled I'll consider letting you go...'' he said before bidding her goodnight.


End file.
